Ineffective management of information about a large number of software applications for an enterprise customer is caused by knowledge erosion due to attrition or internal movement, information scattered across diverse media and in the minds of people (i.e., implicit knowledge), and knowledge gaps that are inherited with a software application and that arise as people learn by experience. Knowledge about applications may be stored as a repository of documents in a content management system, but the knowledge is often outdated, inflexible, and is limited to explicit knowledge such as architecture documents, requirement documents, etc. Using a wiki system, the application knowledge may also be shared among a large number of people in an unstructured fashion, but the content structure becomes inconsistent and a matter of perception of every individual or social group using the wiki system. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.